<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Private Collection by Djapchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589123">[Podfic] The Private Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book Sex, Book Threesome, Books, I Don't Even Know, Indecent Books, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slime, Weirdness, Xeno, goo, inhuman genitals, mofu bingo 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>entanglednow's summary:</p><p>In which Aziraphale has a rather unique book problem that he asks Crowley to help him with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics, Prolix Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The Private Collection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258982">The Private Collection</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow">entanglednow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Stream</b> the podfic on <a href="https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-The-Private-Collection-by-entanglednow-eqmi87">anchor</a><br/>
<b>Download</b> the podfic via <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/r6kuzzde10gcwxn/GO_The_Private_Collection.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p><p><b>Music:</b> <a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420">Silver Lanyard</a> by Blue Dot Sessions<br/>
From the Free Music Archive<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/">CC BY-NC 4.0</a></p><p><b>Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS</b> can be found on <a href="https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>